LEARNING WITH LCI
1. What is learner centered instruction (LCI)? It refers that, learner-centered instruction is the work related with strategies and materiales about the education in its context, which encourages students to take responsibility for their own learning, and helps them gain confidence in their ability to learn and use a language. 2. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? It’s known that , the main role of the teacher in LCI is similar the captain of the boat crossing the ocean, sometimes the teacher can find hard situations to avoid but not impossible to solve, the teacher is who encourage student when they need, he is tolerant with diverse views. The role of the teacher is as mentor, without doubt, a mentor is a special helper who works with others in a positive, constructive way to grow through this relationship. 3. Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learning. It's said that, student centered learning shifts the balance of classroom; Student takes effort and teacher support with trusting and respecting themselves as peers. Each of principles show, how the student returns the responsibility for learning and his capacity or ability to practice it in different ways. #1 LEARNING IS PERSONALIZED Students learn with real-time feedback and one-on-one with the information that facilitators support provide actively. Teachers are now working with smaller groups to make sure every student is where he or she needs to be. #2 LEARNING IS COMPETENCY-BASED It is say that, competency-based learning begins by identifying specific competencies or skills, and enables learners to develop mastery of each competency or skill at their own pace, usually working with a mentor. Learners can develop just the competencies or skills they feel they need or can combine a whole set of competencies into a full qualification, such as a certificate, diploma or increasingly a full degree. ' If learners can demonstrate that they are already have mastery of a particular competency or skill, through a test or some form of prior learning assessment, they may be allowed to move to the next level of competency without having to repeat a prescribed course of study for the prior competency.' ' ' #3 LEARNING HAPPENS ANYTIME, ANYWHERE DISCOVER BY THEMSELVES It is said that, Learning can happen anytime, anywhere, it has advantages if we compared with traditional learning environments; This provides a comprehensive view of the use of Tics, that's why we give students the freedom to learn from wherever they are so they can experience unbound potential. No matter your country or time zone, at our online academy you aren't limited by geography. Students are shouldering more responsibility at their own rate, with opportunities to use it in “anywhere, anytime” ' ' #4 STUDENT TAKE OWNERSHIP It is known student's empowerment of ownership of learning, helping students take control of their own learning . Ownership is a powerful metaphor. It may be positive, for example if a thoughtful person learn owns his mistakes; a good actor owns his lines. When we make a great set of employment tools for studies, it’s probably because we found someone who took ownership of his work.